legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Myotismon
Name: Myotismon Race: Digimon/vampire Group: Allies of heroes Likes: Anything that's really from Disney Dislikes: Anything that is NOT really from Disney Biggest strength: His love for his friends and family Biggest weakness: He sometimes just has to give in to his vampire nature Occupation: Angel of Darkness, savior of the Multi-Universe Quote: "Blood always tastes better with a dash of fear in it." YouTube portrayer: sonofjafarreturns Voiced by: Richard Epcar His theme His dark theme Myotismon was once a human boy named Riley and was the lover of Angewomon when she was a child and was known as Christine. Sadly for her, he took a liking to Xion and later to Sailor Moon. But when Sailor Moon left him, he grew incredibly angry. Unfortunately, Megatron saw this and sent the Phantom to possess Riley and transform him into a vampire. For a while, things were fine. Myotismon adopted Tails and married Xion, and things were great for a time. But later, Megatron forced the Phantom to take control of Myotismon and turn him into a deadly monster! For starters, Myotismon decided to take over the Multi-Universe with his family. He started by turning Tails to the dark side. Thankfully he was defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog, yet somehow kept coming back over and over again. He was, however, stopped each time he came back...at least until the Toon/Anime War when he corrupted the toons. After the war, Myotismon joined Megatron and turned against his people. Myotismon was finally defeated by Angewomon and her family, and turned into Angemon by Primus. This didn't go over well with Dracula, who was, in fact, turned into a vampire by Myotismon. When Aku attacked the Cartoon Network world, Dracula was able to ambush Angemon and bite him. Angewomon, Sailor Moon and Dr. McCoy tried to save Angemon, but they were too late. However, despite the fact that he has regained his vampire form, Myotismon is not about to turn on those who have cared for and accepted him. Anyone who cares about Disney, he says, is an ally and friend of his. Chronicles of the Children of Megatron In this story, Myotismon gave Darth Menslady her final lessons in villainy. He also fell in love with her, and later married her. He is portrayed on YouTube by bobobobofan. Ultimate Battle Myotismon succeeded in defeating the DigiDestined, but was challenged by Lucemon. He claimed victory and kept it until Lucemon returned. Eventually, they joined forces to defeat some other Digimon. The Halloween ProYect Myotismon suffered some awful emotional wounds: failing to protect Darth Menslady from getting captured by the heroes and seeing her turned against him. Luckily for him, Menslady was moved by his love for her and came back to him. When the villains claimed victory, Myotismon and Menslady were married. During this story, Myotismon was also taught by Darth Vader how to use the Force. The Chaotic Wars Myotismon has suffered even worse emotional pain by being separated from his precious wife, losing his master, Galvatron, and now putting up with Menslady's sacrifice to protect him. It seems he will cooperate with Angewomon now, but the only thing he really desires is to be back with his beloved Menslady. Powers '''Grisly Wing - '''summons a large swarm of bats to attack the enemy '''Crimson Lightning - '''summons bolts of red lightning that can not only damage enemies, but ensnare them as well. '''Nightmare Claw - '''summons a huge, black, ghoulish apparition that does strong damage to and can paralyze an enemy '''Nightmare Claw Supreme - '''a stronger version of Nightmare Claw that summons a huge, black, ghoulish apparition and a large swarm of bats. It does twice as much damage to an opponent '''Blinding Darkness - '''summons a pitch black wave in the form of a huge dragon that surrounds enemies, does damage and cuts off vision '''Disney Magic - '''summons the magic of Disney myotismon angry.JPG|NOW I'm angry! myotismon about to eat.JPG|I vant to suck your blood! myotismon awakens.JPG|Myotismon awakens! myotismon block energy.JPG myotismon block fire.JPG myotismon block missiles.JPG myotismon can't touch this.PNG myotismon close up.JPG myotismon confident.JPG|What's the worst that could happen? myotismon cool cape.JPG myotismon crafty.PNG myotismon crap there goes dinner.PNG|Huh? myotismon crimson lightning.JPG|CRIMSON LIGHTNING! myotismon cute but dangerous.JPG myotismon defend.JPG myotismon down.JPG|Ouch! That HURT! myotismon earnest.PNG myotismon eyes closeup.JPG|Look deeply into my eyes... myotismon feed my darlings.JPG myotismon gimme a hug.JPG myotismon gleeful.JPG myotismon go ahead and hit me.JPG myotismon gotcha.JPG myotismon grisly wing.JPG|GRISLY WING! myotismon hates bright light.JPG|Hey! Who turned on the lights?! myotismon hmm.JPG myotismon how interesting.JPG myotismon huh.JPG|What the...?! myotismon hurt.JPG|OW!...not cool, man! myotismon i win.PNG myotismon i'm smarter.PNG myotismon impatient.JPG myotismon injured.JPG|OW! WHAT THE CRAP?! myotismon is really angry.JPG|THAT'S it! IT'S ON now! myotismon is ticked.JPG|You're really getting on my nerves! myotismon just ate.JPG|Mmmm...O positive...my favorite! myotismon lives.PNG myotismon not happy.JPG myotismon not impressed.JPG|I am NOT impressed! myotismon oh well.PNG myotismon open the gate to my destiny.JPG|CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?! myotismon PAWNCH.JPG myotismon ready.JPG myotismon ready attack.JPG myotismon ready myo pawnch.JPG myotismon ready nightmare claw.JPG|Chicks dig the cape. myotismon ready to attack.JPG myotismon rises.PNG myotismon sad.JPG|You've broken my non-beating heart... myotismon scary.JPG|...now I'LL break YOU! myotismon serious.JPG myotismon slight full view.JPG myotismon sly.JPG myotismon steamed.PNG myotismon still not hurt.JPG myotismon successful defense.JPG myotismon under pressure.JPG myotismon unleash psychic energies.JPG|I see you! myotismon victory is mine!.JPG myotismon wants a hug.JPG myotismon WHAT THE.JPG|WHAT THE HECK?!? myotismon who dares.JPG myotismon who did it.JPG|Who left a banana peel laying around here?! myotismon YEOUCH.JPG|OH, CRAP!!! myotismon you missed.JPG|Nyaaaaah! Ya missed me! myotismon determined.JPG|I WON'T be defeated! myotismon OH CRAP.JPG|OH, SH*T! myotismon angry and sad.jpg|Sad and angry Myotismon New Power.jpg|Myotismon's super form Myotismon New Power2.png Category:Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Immortals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sexy characters Category:The Undead Category:Father of Hero Category:Magic Users Category:Villainous Friend Category:The Dreaded Category:Non Humans Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:Court of Demons Category:Team villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Dark Lords Category:Scary Characters Category:Likable villains Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Digimon Category:Demon Category:Teleporters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Son of Villain Category:Flyers Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Shape Shifters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Myotismon and Xion Category:Myotismon and Darth Menslady Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (sonofjafar's story) Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Scar Barers Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Richard Epcar Category:Roleplaying Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Monsters Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Big Bads Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Force Users Category:Complete Monsters Category:Characters favorite by sonofjafarreturns Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Amicable Exes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Night Vision Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs